


Quality Office Time

by PengyChan



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijisaki has a thing for office sex, and Hongou can’t say no to him. Kink meme fill.<br/>The prompt: “Gentarou Hongou/Nagisa Nijisaki - blow job.The details don’t matter. I just want some oral sex between these two. Plus points if they get interrupted by someone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Office Time

**Author's Note:**

> Since I noticed that the 999 kink meme is gone, I decided to polish some of the stuff I wrote and post it.

Nagisa Nijisaki was many things: he was clever, calculating, rational and could be cold as ice when it came to doing what was needed to be done – all qualities Gentarou Hongou highly appreciated, especially when it came to his right-hand man in the Cradle Pharmaceutical. Yet there was something else Hongou wasn't entirely sure whether he should or shouldn't appreciate: he could also be very, very insistent. Like he was being now.

And denying his request was getting increasingly difficult.

"For the last time, _no_ ," Hongou said, keeping his eyes fixed on the papers he had been trying and failing to read for quite a while now. While he couldn't see Nijisaki's face, he could have seen his expression if he looked – which was why he refused to. He was fairly certain that his right-hand man, chief of staff of Cradle Pharmaceutical, was currently staring at him as though he were a few spoonfuls of whipped cream away from being a delicious dessert; his posture as he leaned on his desk was most definitely one meant to seduce, and so was his voice. He was almost _purring_ , damn him.

It was working a damn lot better than Gentarou Hongou was willing to admit to himself.

"Is that line especially interesting?"

Hongou blinked and finally looked up from the paper. "What line?"

"The one you've been reading over and over for the past ten minutes."

There was a moment of silence before Hongou sighed, not even trying to deny the fact he hadn't really been reading a thing. "Listen, there is the bedroom for such antics. This is an office, and it's meant to serve as… well, as an office. Not to mention that I have to go over some registers before lunch break, and-"

"I took the liberty to do it," Nijisaki cut him off, putting the folder he had had in his hands since the moment he had walked in on his desk with the smug smirk of a chess player who just ate the Queen and is heading for the King. "There is an overview here, if you wish to read it. But I can tell you everything is in order. It looks like your amount of spare time before lunch break has significantly increased."

Oh, damn him, Hongou thought, barely holding back a growl. "I _thank_ you for going through the trouble," he said stiffly, snatching the folder from his hand. "But I keep not seeing the reason why you're so set to use my office as the backdrop of our _quality time_. We both have fairly large houses with fairly comfortable bedrooms, and-"

"Oh, _please_ ," Nijisaki chuckled, leaning on his desk again. "I can't believe you can't see how much of a fetish fuel the whole setting is. It's kind of a fantasy of mine, to be honest. Large office with expensive carpets, mahogany desk with plenty of space beneath it, the boss sitting in his leather chair wearing his nice, expensive, immaculate suit and looking everything like the perfect businessman…" he reached across the desk and began toying with Hongou's tie. "But, beneath the desk, your trousers are unzipped and I'm sucking you off as though my life depends on it," he added, his voice barely above a whisper, and Hongou had to swallow. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nijisaki spoke again before he could manage to – and it was perhaps a good thing, for he was starting to feel incredibly hot and his heart rate had increased. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his voice firm if he tried to reply.

"You know, there are _motel rooms_ that are meant to look like offices," Nijisaki breathed. "So why shouldn't we take advantage of the fact we're inside a real one just now? And such a nice office, too," he added, still playing with his tie. He reminded Hongou, not for the first time, of a cat: there was a peculiar grace in his fluid movements, in his shameless self-confidence, in the way his nimble, long fingers moved as he absentmindedly played with his tie. It was almost hypnotizing, and for a moment as he looked down at Nijisaki's hand on his tie Hongou almost expected to see claws.

He finally tore his gaze from Nijisaki's hands and tried to think of something he could retort, an excuse – since when did he need excuses not to do something? – but his mind was blank. "I-" he finally began, but he was cut off as Nijisaki yanked at his tie to pull him closer and brought his mouth on his in a vicious kiss. It was deep and demanding but quick, meant to tease – no, Hongou thought, meant to _torture_ – and leave him yearning for more.

And, damn him, it was working fucking well.

"Well?" Nijisaki breathed against his lips, their mouths only centimeters away.

Hongou growled in frustration and lust and he reached to grab him and pull him into another kiss – his way of surrendering, and Nijisaki knew it well. That was why, as soon as they broke apart, he walked around the desk with no hint of hesitation, a smirk on his lips that showed just how self-satisfied and smug Nijisaki felt right now.

That bastard.

"Sometimes," Hongou rasped as he watched Nijisaki sliding beneath his desk and kneeling in front of him, "I wonder what kind of demon I got myself involved with."

The other man gave a low laugh. "An incubus, perhaps?" he suggested with faux innocence, his hands reaching to unzip Hongou's trousers and pull down his underwear.

Hongou hissed a little at Nijisaki's touch on his hardening length. "Aren't incubi supposed to pursue women?" he breathed.

Another laugh. "Not even a demon could help but notice a handsome devil such as yourself," was the reply, then there was a light bite on Hongou's upper thigh. "Now get your seat closer to the desk and keep pretending you're working. It's half the fun."

Hongou did as he asked, the casters beneath the leather seat making no sound on the carpet, and he drew in a deep breath as his elbows rested on his desk. He felt Nijisaki shifting into a more comfortable position beneath the desk and had only a moment to think that anyone looking from outside would have seen nothing but a successful businessman with an impeccable suit and tie sitting at his desk, not even imagining that he had his trousers open and his lover crouched under the desk – then there was the hot wetness of Nijisaki's mouth on him, _around_ him, and Hongou's thoughts came to an abrupt stop.

He shut his eyes and groaned softly through clenched teeth. Nijisaki was a good speaker, a magnificent one if so he wished, but speaking was definitely no the _only_ thing he was good at using his mouth for. Then again, Hongou thought dazedly, he certainly had had time to practice on him. By now he knew exactly what to do – where he should use his tongue, where and when he should suck more or less gently, where and how he should fondle to get the reaction he wanted out of him. He had had years to learn all that – _they_ had had years to learn all that about each other – and sometimes Hongou wondered if his disability had a hand in making him _so_ responsive to physical contact, or if it was all Nagisa's doing. Maybe-

An especially clever stroke of Nijisaki's tongue on the underside caused Hongou to moan and instinctively shift hips upwards, into his lover's welcoming mouth. His right hand left the surface of the desk to rest on the top of Nijisaki's head, his fingers tangling in his hair. He touched his hair often in their alone time: he loved the texture and, if he couldn't know his face – but the outcome of the experiment would change that soon, he _knew_ it would, and he would _truly_ see Nagisa's face and everyone else's – then he wanted to see and feel the rest of him as much as he could, any time he could.

"Nagisa," he groaned, throwing his head back against the headrest, and his grip on the other man's hair tightened. He heard Nijisaki giving a noise that sounded much like a chuckle, or at least the closest thing to a chuckle he could manage with his mouth still tightly wrapped around him, and felt him pulling back just enough to speak.

"And to think you were so set against the idea," he said before giving his length a slow, teasing lick. "Had a change of heart?"

Hongou gave a sound that was a mixture between a chuckle and a snort, breathing fast, his skin clammy with sweat. "What I have right now is an erection you're supposed to be taking care of," he growled, his grip on Nijisaki's hair tightening once more. That got a brief laugh out of the other man.

"Is that an order, Mr. Hongou?" he asked, his voice perfectly business-like, as though they were in the middle of a debriefing and Hongou was giving him instructions.

Another growl. " _Yes_."

Nijisaki gave a soft laugh and flickered his tongue on the tip just once before taking him in his mouth again and deep-throating him with practiced ease. Hongou groaned through clenched teeth and was about to lean back on his seat once more – but a moment later the door slammed open without warning and Teruaki Kubota marched inside, recognizable to him thanks to the thick glasses and the hair he always needed plenty of gel to slick back.

_Oh, shit._

Hongou immediately straightened himself, the hand tangled in Nijisaki's hair instinctively pressing him down so that Kubota wouldn't see him, and hoped with all his might he was looking perfectly normal and not at all like someone who was currently getting a blowjob from his right-hand man. He cleared his throat before he trusted himself to speak. "You're supposed to have my secretary announce your arrival before you walk in," he said, managing to sound annoyed enough to make him go away _now._ "I'm currently very busy. You should come back _later_ , and-"

"Oh, no – we're sorting this out _now_ ," Kubota snapped, cutting him off, and Hongou was taken aback: it was rare for Kubota to cut him off, let alone _snap_ at him, without one hell of a good reason.

"What…?"

"Musashidou, that's what!" Kubota growled, his fists hitting the desk under which Nijisaki was still crouched with Hongou's erection down his throat. He looked far more angered and exasperated than Hongou could recall ever seeing him... not that there had been many other occasions: that little rat of a man had never really complained aloud in front of him. "I thought you said he would only provide the funds, sit back and let me _work_ – and now he's all over the lab like he _owns_ the damn place and keeps telling me to work faster, or make things more or less this or that and it's driving me _nuts_! The only reason why I didn't tell him to go to hell already is that he's our majority shareholder and is putting in the money for the Nonary Project, but if you don't talk to him and convince him to let me do my goddamn work and _shut up_ I might just decide to stuff a bomb up his ass and use him as a guinea pig to see how well RED and DEAD work and- are you even _listening_ to me?"

No, Hongou wasn't listening: he hadn't been listening to about half of his tirade, really, for another sound had reached his ears, the sound of someone choking and gagging, and Nijisaki had started struggling to rise up. It took Hongou a few moments to realize that he still had his penis down his throat and that by holding him down as he was doing now he was choking him… and he couldn't stay without breathing for long, but if he let go now he's rise and Kubota would see him and that would lead to _the_ most awkward moment of his life, and-

"NO, I'm NOT listening!" he snapped at Kubota, causing him to take a step back. "I told you I'm busy. Get out _now_ , or else-"

He wasn't sure what he had been about to threaten him with, but it in end it mattered very little since he never got to finish that sentence: with a grunt, Nijisaki managed to grab his leather chair and push, causing it to slide a few feet back and Hongou, whose trousers were still unzipped with his erection jutting out, to lose his grip on his head. He had barely enough time to regret wanting a chair with casters for his office before Nijisaki stood, coughing and sputtering and glaring death at him.

"Were you fucking trying to _kill_ me?" he snapped when he finally managed to draw in some much needed oxygen. "If you _really_ didn't like the idea you could have said no a few more times! Sounds less troublesome than having to explain everyone how come you killed your company's chief of staff by choking him to death with your- what?" he blinked as he noticed that Hongou wasn't looking at him – he was looking _past_ him, at the person standing on the other side of the desk. "… Oh," Nijisaki finally muttered before slowly turning to look at Kubota as well.

Hongou didn't find that dumb-looking, open-mouthed expression very different from his usual one, but if his stiff posture was of any indication he had to be stunned… and probably more than a little disturbed, too, at least judging from the way he was now sputtering. There sure had been a lot of choking and sputtering in that room in the past minute, Hongou mused while quickly tucking his softening erection into his underwear and trousers, and for a moment he almost felt like laughing. Almost.

"Oh," Nijisaki repeated before giving him a polite nod. "Good morning, Teruaki. Fancy meeting you here."

The sounds that had been coming from Kubota's mouth stopped at once, and for the next few moments he could only stare at Nijisaki, then at Hongou, then at Nijisaki again. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and muttered a barely audible 'ah' before slowly taking a step back. "I-I'm sorry. F-for the… the interrupt… gah!" he winced and dug his hands in his hair before taking another step back. "I-I'll b-be back l-later. M-much l-l-later."

"That would be your first intelligent idea of the day," Hongou said dryly, trying to fight back his own embarrassment and faintly wondering if the experience could cause permanent damage to Kubota's not precisely stable mind. Well, if so, he seriously hoped it wasn't going to affect his work – he was the one technical supervisor of Cradle Pharmaceutical after all, and the one responsible of designing most of the machines necessary for the Nonary Project to happen. "I'll be happy to listen to whatever complaint you have about Musashidou after lunch break. Not a _minute_ before."

Kubota shook his head frantically and took more steps back. "A-actually, y-you can f-f-forget about it. It's n-not important. A-a-at all," he whimpered before turning and running out of the door; something that sounded a lot like a high-pitched scream reached Hongou's ears one moment before the door slammed shut again.

There were a few moments of silence, both Hongou and Nijisaki staring at the closed door, then they exchanged a worried glance. "Do you think this will have consequences?" Hongou asked.

Nijisaki shrugged before busying himself brushing his suit and fixing his tie. "On his sanity, probably. Not on his genius, I believe. He might have nightmares for the rest of his life, but he'll certainly still be able to develop the technology we need for the project."

"I should hope so."

Another silence followed. Finally, Nijisaki coughed quietly before speaking. "Remember what I told you about motel rooms that are designed to look everything like offices?"

"Yes?"

"We could, uh, try one of those next time. There's the thrill of using an office, and… the certainty no one will just walk inside any moment."

A there were a few more moments of silence before Hongou, despite the earlier embarrassment that still made his face burn, smirked. After all, he couldn't deny he had been enjoying himself until minutes before.

"That," he said, "sounds like an acceptable compromise."


End file.
